One More Day
by Sevi Snape
Summary: Christmas is always a lonely affair for Severus, but this year its double. He just wished he'd ahd more time, just one more day.


Right I am tired of writing songfics cos know one reads the lyrics anyway, so here the song that inspired the fic and its really nice so read the lyrics please, its by Lonestar (or the version I have is).

_Last night I had a crazy dream _

_A wish was granted just for me _

_It could be for anything _

_I didn't ask for money _

_Or a mansion in __Malibu_

_I simply wished, for one more day with you _

_One more day _

_One more time _

_One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied _

_But then again _

_I know what it would do _

_Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you _

_First thing I'd do, is pray for time to crawl _

_Then I'd unplug the telephone _

_And keep the TV off _

_I'd hold you every second _

_Say a million I love you's _

_That's what I'd do, with one more day with you _

_One more day _

_One more time _

_One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied _

_But then again _

_I know what it would do _

_Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you _

_Leave me wishing still, for one more day _

_Leave me wishing still, for one more day _

****

**One More Day**

****

Severus looked out of the window of the Great Hall. The snow was falling thick and fast outside and covering the ground in a perfect blanket of white. He had always liked snow, the way it made things seem pristine, clean and virginal. No matter what was underneath the snow, how dirty and grotesque it was, it was covered in beauty. 

"Severus?" a voice broke in on his thoughts.

He turned to find him self looking at Minerva. She was brandishing a serving spoon and a bowl of mashed potatoes. 

"You eating tonight Severus?" she said offering the bowl.

"Yes." He said in a tone as crisp as the snow outside. 

He took the bowl and absently put a small mound of mashed potato on his plate and toyed it around his plate with his fork. The meal commenced around him, the usual chatter and banter of the last feast before Christmas holidays. He was here out of sheer want of not being totally alone, but it hadn't worked. No matter how many people were around him he still felt as isolated as he would have on his own in his chambers. In fact now he felt more isolated. If he had been in his chambers then at least he would no the reason for being left alone was because there was no one else there.  

He had tried to get into the spirit but there was something nagging at his mind, or rather someone. Well she had left a year ago, leaving a trail of kisses on his forehead and a promise of returning. That promise had been smashed into a thousand pieces, just like what was left of the heart and belief in love he had.

Soon he began to tire of the ache within him that this constant tirade of chatter and joyfulness was imposing on his solitude. He decided he may as well be completely alone and away from it all. He rose from the table.

"If you'll excuse me I have some work to grade." He said more a statement than an apology.

"Oh but Severus you have hardly eaten anything in days, please sit and eat just a little." Minerva protested.

Severus shook his head and tucked his chair neatly under the high table.

"Forgive me; I would rather get this work done. If I get hungry I'll order something from the kitchens." And with that he left the hall via the rear entrance.

He walked down the passage that joined the corridor leading from the high table, past kitchens and into the main body of the school. His footsteps resounded as he walked on. He could hear the echo's of his foot falls and the whispers of the portraits, like dry parchment in the wind. Then he heard another sound. A voice, a real voice, not the rustle of the portraits. 

"Why are you running away from it? Grown to hate happiness that much?" the voice was almost mocking him.

"Severus, loosen up, I don't remember you like this." The voice said.

Severus spun round. There was no one there. But he had heard a voice, and not just any voice, her voice.  As if she was still with him, near him. 

"Wishful thinking Severus." He said aloud to himself, giving the corridor one more suspicious search. 

Sooner than he had anticipated he had arrived at the entrance to his chambers. Mutter the password and deep in thought, he entered the familiar yet alien surroundings that he inhabited. The only light in the room came from the fire and a small window high on the wall, although the window only admitted the moonlight that shone in the clear navy sky. 

Severus pulled his favorite arm chair, which was worn and battered from much use, closer to the fire and removed his outer robes before seating himself in the red glow of the fireplace. 

"A year ago today." He said to himself. "One year ago today, was when you left." 

He was unaware that his hand had moved up to his breast pocket and was fingering the small object housed in it. 

"Why? Wasn't this sanctuary enough? Couldn't you have found inner peace and self validation here? With me?" he asked, again to no one.

"Talking to yourself is a bad sign Severus!" a sweet voice said in his head, her voice.

"Yes I know, I know." He said, taking the object out of his pocket. 

It was a ring, the ring she left with her promise of return, her wedding ring. A platinum wedding band with a single heart shaped opal. Severus had had engraved, on the inside of the ring, it said:-

You And Me, Against The World 

Severus looked at the ring that was on his finger, identical, except the inscription, she had had his inscribed too:-

Did You Ever Know That You're My Hero? 

He smiled slightly at the thought of her explanation and reaction when he had read it. 

"I know its cheesy." She had said, "I can change it if you want."

He didn't want her to though. The wedding had been a quiet affair, a mutual request…

Severus woke with a start. He had fallen asleep in the midst of his memories. He checked the clock on the mantle. 11pm, only 11pm. The day wasn't over yet, unfortunately. Severus could hear no sound from anywhere. Getting up he opened the door and walked into the corridor, feeling the need for some air, before he ventured out he retrieved his outer robes from the chair and also took his cloak from the cloak stand. After donning the attire he locked his rooms and walked up to the main entrance. 

The doors were open slightly and he could hear the faint sound of an owl outside. Crossing the entrance hall he walked out of the doors and stood for a moment on the steps looking around him at the pristine whiteness.  He didn't want to defile it, to ruin it by walking across it. But then he hadn't wanted to defile her all those years ago. Well he did, he wanted to touch her and feel her body close but he didn't want to take the one thing he could never return to her. Her innocence. In the end she had given it freely and now he was without her. 

Forgetting about the snow he walked straight into it and felt the weight at his feet as it clung to his boots. Seemingly with no effort he carried on striding through the drifts as if walking through a corridor in the castle. Soon he was by the shores of the lake and the snow was less dense here due to the salt in it. The wind had started to pick up and Severus could barely see for the thick falling snow. His lips were dry and he licked them tasting salt on them. His face was contorted in the effort to see and carry on amidst the cold.  

Soon he had past the far end of the lake and was on the outskirts of the Hogwarts grounds. He could see the edges of the forbidden forest and headed towards it. He reached it and found himself in a clearing beneath a large oak tree. It was secluded and sheltered by the branches so the snow didn't fall as thick here but the wind still whipped at his robes and his hair and face. In the clearing was a statue, of white marble, and angel sat on a bench with a book on her lap. The red rose he had left yesterday was still in the hand of the angel. 

Severus walked tot the stature and fell to his knees, his hands clasped on the lap of it. 

"Why?" he asked fighting back emotion.

He looked up into the face of the cold stone. A tear ran down the cheek of it and landed into the folds of his robes. 

Severus read the inscription on the book for about the millionth time – 

To my beloved wife,

All I wish is for one more day with you.

But if I had I know what it would do,

It would leave me wishing 

For one more day with you.

I will always love you Hermione.

Severus couldn't hold the tears back any longer. In the middle of the clearing he cried without abandon, pouring out the pain and loneliness he had battled with for the past year and more so, the pain he had battled with today. 

"What would you do in this situation Hermione?" he asked into the darkness.

'Cry in the girls toilets' Hermione's voice rang out.

Severus looked around to see where the voice came from. No one, the place was empty. But that was what she would have done, cried somewhere. Severus calmed himself and raised his hand to wipe his eyes but he felt the warm caress of a hand wiping them away for him. He looked up to see a vision. 

"Hermione," he whispered in awe.

The vision didn't say anything she just smiled and wiped his damp cheeks and planted a feathery light kiss on his lips. Severus reached up to touch her but she was gone. She had left him again. 

Suddenly the realization of where he was dawned on him. He was sat in the middle of a blizzard and he was freezing. Severus got up and looked at the angel one more time; he kissed it and turned his back to it, retreating from the spot with determination, as if the statue was some sort of temptation to him.

It didn't take him long to get back to his rooms because the blizzard had ebbed somewhat. Although when he got back he was drench to the skin. He removed his robes when he had securely locked the doors and proceeded to the bath room to shower. He checked the clock before he went, 2am. At least the fateful day was over now.  


End file.
